wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Admin Meeting Point
List of Protected Miis * Matt (WS) Reason: His memes especially VS ultra instinct Shaggy & fanon infos (not related to LilCakey). * Lucía Reason: Her name & pic got replaced with toilet joke bulls***. * Rie Reason: Again, she's also the victim of toilet joke rename. P.S.: DON'T unprotect her page, otherwise H18 will be mad! * Barbara (WSC) Reason: Same as Lucía's. It's about that bulls*** again. P.S.: To be honest... I'm kinda hesitant to unprotect her page, even when the vandalism is over... * Jeff Reason: My name is Jeff memes. *Sara Reason: Her portrait got replaced with a dump truck pic and her page got wiped clean. Ugh... these vandalisms are getting out of control... Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 17:03, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Information NOTICE FOR ALL ADMINS (ABOUT LILCAKEY AGAIN) Please hide all of your profile page's info, including your favorite wiki's info! LilCakey is attacking me right now through my favorite wikis link! He sent me this video through Wii Party Wiki: Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 11:35, April 17, 2019 (UTC) :I guess it's over now. You can just ignore this message. :Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 17:22, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Well, I deleted the video from this wiki and hid my info. ADMIN: Hyperus18 (19:39 PST) "My name is Jeff" Memes JeffColors, RandomRoblox, Gfrhuihgjfrjn: Vandalized Jeff's page and turned it into a "My name is Jeff" meme. Admin: Jonasabbou13 :That one's been solved. They're no longer here. :Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 14:20, April 17, 2019 (UTC) 'CODE RED ALERT! (LilCakey)' LilCakey666N0mN0mMomo: This user has recently renamed Emily, Fumiko, Rin & Pit into stupid toilet humor jokes! (Such as "Wee Wee", "Poo Poo" & "Wee & Poo".) Update: Wait... this user has a sockpuppet named Piss666LilCakey666Shit. And then renamed Abby, Mike, Eva and Patricia! (Plus this page, too!) And another sockpuppet named Shit666LilCakey666Piss done it even worse... Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 17:43, April 15, 2019 (UTC) LilCakey Strikes Back! You guessed it. He come back as !emosewA sI yekaCliL and renamed Barbara (WSC) into "Poo Poo 4.0". What the hell... Maybe because he's annoyed with me so he ruined my all-time favorite Mii? Heck, not even her Sis is immune against this stuff! And another one... since I protected Lucía's page title, he renamed her portrait into a fart pic (I noticed it after CTGP wrote a comment on her page): I don't know what to say about this... Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 15:56, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Bad news for H18 Your all-time favorite Mii's name has been changed into a toilet humor. Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 16:39, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Well, LilCakey, Hell 2 U! Admin: - Hyperus18 (Hyperus the Zeraora), 09:37, April 17, 2019 (UTC) - IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT (ABOUT LILCAKEY) I've already sent a message to Wikia staffs. Let's just hope this works... Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 16:31, April 16, 2019 (UTC) LilCakey is possibly underage These stupid toilet humor pages could possibly mean that the above-mentioned LilCakey666N0mN0mMomo is underage. I am doing my best to revert the wiki to before this person came. Admin: Hyperus18, 3:24 PST :Thanks Hyperus18, I changed the block settings so he could edit his talk page because if he returned I'd like to know why he did that. But if he does anything rude, just change it so he can't edit his talk page (I don't know this guy's history so if he has been making rude comments just change it back if you'd like). Thanks for spotting this guy again! Admin: Captain Ultimantium (talk) 13:08, April 16, 2019 (UTC) :I've been trying to protect all the pages he edited. Admin: Captain Ultimantium (talk) 11:00, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Candy3345- Pages Candy3345 has spammed Patricia on her page, he/she also replaced Trivia with oof on Haru, Ursula, Emma, Mónica, Rie, and Yuriko. I think he/she wanted to be mean to some Champions or Pros. You Didn't Notice I just blocked another LilCakey sockpuppet, LilCakey is Awesome! AND PLUS: I protected Lucía's portrait to prevent the fart pic from replacing it again. Admin: Hyperus18, 2:27 PST And now LilCakey's attacking me (UC)! That's right, he... came back as LilCakey is Awesome! and changed my all-time favorite Mii's portrait into a SpongeBob fart meme! I guess her page will suffer the same fate as Matt (WS) and Lucía's ones... Admin: Unknown Channel (talk) 10:45, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Candy Returns Candy7728 made a my name is Jeff meme and changed some mii's into a poop image, Candy even did it on sweet Ursula. Admin: ILoveBubble28392 Candy Sockpuppet Hypothesis I'm guessing Candy7728 is a sockpuppet of Candy3245. My reasoning: They both vandalize pages, and their names are both Candy. Admin: IAmAwesome2 Candy9999 is doing more Kaori, Julie, and alot other mii pages had there portrait turned into a truck image because of Candy9999. The Candy users are sockpuppets maybe. Category:Protected articles